


Ke Aloha, Mau Loa

by nhpw



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hawaii, M/M, Making Love, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jensen's accent kink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhpw/pseuds/nhpw
Summary: It's Sunday morning in Hawaii. Jensen and Misha have places to be... but not for awhile, and Misha intends to savor every second of alone time in Paradise.





	Ke Aloha, Mau Loa

**Author's Note:**

> Set on the Sunday morning of Hawaii Con (#SPNHON, Conalulu, HonCon... whatever you call it.) This is pure, unadulterated fluff. It was gonna be kinky, but the feels got in the way.
> 
> The title roughly translates to "My beloved, forever" ("beloved, forever", "Love, eterinity"... all on the same page.)
> 
> As always, enjoy!

When Misha Collins opened his eyes on Sunday morning in Hawaii, it was to the serene sleeping face of his partner. The first rays of light coming in through sheer curtains was catching on a few freckles, like the last of the Moon Fairies finishing their dance across his face. Somehow the pillow felt softer and the bed felt warmer than in any bed Misha had ever slept - and for all that he traveled, it’s not like that called for a small sample size. Everything was plush and comfortable and as he studied Jensen’s relaxed features, Misha had the thought that this was a moment straight out of a goddamn rom-com -- or it would be, if they made rom-coms about polyamory and non-heterosexual relationships.

Regardless, watching Hawaiian dawn break over Jensen’s features was nothing short of a religious experience.

Ten seconds or ten minutes or an eternity later, Jensen shifted and grunted softly in his sleep - a first sign of swimming toward consciousness, with which Misha was well acquainted. He smiled and reached gentle fingers up to touch a cheek, a chin, and rest on a pair of lips, thumb brushing over the bottom one.

Jensen’s tongue peeked out just enough to swipe over the tip of it, and at the action, Misha chuckled warmly. “Aloha, cowboy.”

A smile from Jensen, though he still didn’t open his eyes. “I’m your Huckleberry,” he mumbled, smile spreading wider, and arms coming up to pull Misha closer.

“Stealing my lines,” Misha mumbled into a proper kiss as he surrendered to the pull of Jensen’s arms and assisted in rolling them both off of their sides and into a missionary position, Misha’s knees sitting astride Jensen’s hips.

“Mmhmmm good morning.” The rumble came from somewhere deep in Jensen’s chest that said he was still working on finding complete consciousness, and Misha was happy to guide him there. He captured Jensen’s mouth with his own, starting with soft brushes of lips against lips, and slowly working up to a lazy makeout session that said they had all the time in the world to just lay here in this bed, and feel each other, and wake up, and kiss.

They didn’t, of course. As always, they had a schedule to keep and an adoring public to satisfy. But that didn’t mean Misha was going to rush this. He ran his hands slowly down Jensen’s sides in tandem as they kissed, fingers feeling every rib, every dip and curve and ridge of hard muscle. When he reached the hipbones, he stopped the downward motion of his hands and grabbed on, at the same time deepening the kiss - moving definitively from a level playing field of exchanged kisses to an exertion of control.

Then he pulled back, gave a nudge of nose to nose, and a ghosting of lips over lips before lifting up so he could meet Jensen’s eyes. “You awake?” Jensen snorted, smirked, and jutted his hips up in response, and Misha offered a corresponding downward grind of groin against groin. “Good.” He dipped his head again and, after one languid kiss to Jensen’s mouth, he moved down the line of his throat, to his collarbone, to a bare shoulder, to the center of his chest, trailing kisses down Jensen’s body like he was mapping it. And indeed, eyes closed, fingers grazing over skin, Misha did feel like he was committing this body to memory - laughable only for the fact that he’d been down this path so many times, he already knew it exactly by heart.

Without opening his eyes, he swathed his tongue over Jensen’s belly button, then southward, down his happy trail, to the unmistakable tent in a pair of black boxer briefs.

He paused only a moment before pulling back the fabric, and then he did open his eyes, so that he could look and lick and touch and tease properly.

Jensen had a great dick. And sure, Misha could just blow him, because it would be a Hawaiian blowjob and that’s about a thousand times better than the quickies they usually settled for when they were working, but Misha really liked to take the time to appreciate this part of Jensen’s anatomy in particular, whenever he was able. So he set himself to task with kitten licks to the shaft and kisses to the head; gentle sucks of the tip and the occasional tongue to Jensen’s balls until the man beneath him was groaning in a noticeably higher register, just on the cusp of whining, and the fingers of his right hand were resting on the back of Misha’s head, encouraging more pressure.

Misha chuckled against Jensen’s sac and looked up over the plane of his body. “You want something?” And he cocked his right eyebrow just to watch it go straight from Jensen’s eyes, through a bitten bottom lip to his groin.

“C’mon, Mish… quit playin’.”

“Hmmmmm…” He gave a slow lick with a flat tongue up the shaft in consideration. Then, rather than offer an affirmative or negative, he held his hand up and rubbed his thumb against his fingers, then firmly patted Jensen’s right hip.

There was the unmistakable sound of fumbling in a nightstand drawer, and then a tube pressed into his palm. He curled his fingers around it and pulled the hand back.

The blowjob didn’t actually start in earnest until he’d lubed two fingers and was circling the first one around Jensen’s hole. And when he penetrated at the same time that he took Jensen’s cock down his throat in a practiced swallow, he mentally patted himself on the back for the audible gasp from his partner.

He didn’t let up at that, though; he’d decided somewhere in there that he was going to dedicate his morning to making a complete mess of Jensen Ackles, so he set himself to task and revelled in Jensen’s reaction: Full-out fisted sheets and scrambling legs, bucking hips and a string of curses and praises under the breath that were music to Misha’s ears. He tended to be a quiet lover, himself - actions over words was his usual routine - but Jensen was a fountain of blasphemous poetry when he was being pleasured, and tended to be a mouthy bottom when he was being fucked. Conversely, when Jensen topped, he was perversely talkative, offering filthy compliments to Misha between expletives.

Misha’s favorite thing, whether he was on the top or the bottom, was to take Jensen to the place where he forgot how to do any of that.

“Shmmmisha f--f---shhh. Mshhh…”

He smiled around Jensen’s dick, swallowed around it, and added a second finger to the first, slowly working Jensen open. Most of his attention was on pleasuring the man beneath him, but his ears were finely attuned to the flow of sounds and increasingly incoherent words coming from Jensen’s mouth. He let the sounds wash over him, and it warmed him inside, to know he was making Jensen feel so good he forgot how words worked.

That was part of the reason he liked to do it, if he was completely honest with himself: He was turned on simply by Jensen’s being so turned on, and it boosted his ego to know he could do this.

But if he didn’t stop, Jensen was going to reach the point of no return and come down Misha’s throat, and that wasn’t really what he wanted. So he let up, and Jensen’s breath hitched on a moan-covered sob in the 30 seconds it took Misha to roll a condom onto himself, line up, and start pushing inside.

Jensen was so gone he wasn’t able to assist in the positioning of his limbs, so once he was fully seated, Misha lifted Jensen’s legs to his shoulders and rocked forward on the first full inward thrust, finding his place on his knees between Jensen’s raised legs.

When they were situated, he was in his favorite place, buried deep inside Jensen Ackles, looking down with a fond smile and having lust-drugged green eyes looking back up at him like he’d hung the moon.

“Hi,” he said then, almost shyly, and for all that he’d started out with a mind for a hard fuck, now that they were here in this position, he had the fleeting thought that they were in _Hawaii_ , that they were having sex in _Hawaii_ , that Jensen’s green eyes perfectly complimented the green of the trees and the plants and nature of Hawaii, and his emotions caught up with him. Suddenly he was choking back tears.

Jensen seemed to come back to Earth a bit at the hitch in Misha’s voice, because he reached up his left hand and ran his fingers over Misha’s arm in a tender motion. “You OK?”

“You’re just.”

A soft chuckle bubbled up through Jensen’s parted lips. “Yeah, _you were_ just.” He had no immediate comeback, and after a few beats of silence, Jensen’s brow creased. “Seriously, you OK? Because I got the impression you were gonna fuck me, and for the record, I was totally on board with that.”

“We’re in Hawaii,” was all Misha could think to say.

“...And?”

“And I think this is the most beautiful thing we’ve ever done. I can’t fuck you past senseless in Hawaii.” He turned his head, kissed the inside of Jensen’s knee, his shin, his ankle. “Gonna love you in Hawaii.”

On the long-awaited next thrust, Jensen groaned - a different kind of feel and sound, as it rumbled up warm from somewhere deep inside him, and lasted the entirety of the time it took Misha to pull nearly all the way out and then fill him up again, slowly, one inch at a time. And so he continued, slowly, lovingly, for as long as he dared, because if there was ever a time not to rush, this was it. He covered Jensen’s face and chest and shoulders in kisses and licks and brushes of his lips, and angel kisses with his eyelashes, and nuzzles of his nose. And he did his best to keep his position and rhythm such that he was giving continuous friction to Jensen’s erection, because getting himself off had taken a distant second place to the goal of bringing pleasure to the man beneath him.

It couldn’t last forever, but he dragged out the moment for as long as his body would let him. When he felt the inevitable end building up from his toes, working its way up his body, he increased his speed and the fervor of his kisses. “ _Ke Aloha_ , Jensen” he murmured, and then pressed in deep and tangled his tongue with Jensen’s until he was past out of breath. The rest of his endearment came out in a pant of breath, “ _Mau loa, aloha nui loa_.”

“Jesus Christ, Misha.” Jensen threw his head back, and Misha attacked his neck, muttering a string of loosely translated terms of endearment, and that was enough to take Jensen over the edge.

Misha followed in the space of a shared heartbeat.

Neither of them moved for a long moment, except that Misha pulled out and broke his position, letting go of Jensen’s legs and allowing his own weight to fall forward on top of his partner, where he panted against Jensen’s sweat-slick chest.

“Jesus,” Jensen panted, still looking for a steady breath, “What the fuck was all that?”

Misha smiled and pecked a chaste kiss to Jensen’s ribcage, which was the nearest place he could reach without moving his head. “Just some stuff I picked up. Terms of endearment.”

“You’re such a sap.” But the attempt at exasperation didn’t carry all the way through his tone, and a second later Jensen was tugging Misha up to lay at his side and kissing his mouth thoroughly. “But I love you. How do you…?”

“ _Aloha au ia 'oe_.”

“Gesundheit.”

Misha giggled and leaned in for a kiss.

“I love you.” When Jensen said the words, it was with a loving smile and the sparkle of truth in his eyes.

“ _Aloha au ia ‘oe_ , Jensen.”

“Forever.”

“ _Mua loa_.”

“That’s one of the things you said.”

“Mmmhmmm. Forever.”

“I like it.”

Sleep was pulling him back under, and that was fine. They didn’t have forever, but they did have this moment, and Misha wouldn’t dream of letting it go. “I love you, too.”


End file.
